


I’ll always trust in you

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A hug, Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Betrayal, Cause I Said So, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Heavily focuses on, Heist, Heist AU, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kevin & Romain, Kidnapping, M/M, Pierre/Charles, Post-Betrayal, Romain being Pierre’s french dad, Sassy Pierre, Shooting, and, and charles, and pierre, back story, but it’s for a good reason, lewis is a little bit of bitch, rival gangs, shootout, someone give max, this, this one actually has some cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: Charles goes missing and it’s up to Pierre to find him because their boss doesn’t careOrAnother part of my heist au
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly & Romain Grosjean, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Romain Grosjean & Kevin Magnussen
Series: F1 heist au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I’ll always trust in you

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this tumblr prompt - https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au
> 
> Again, thanks to tumblr @formulola for helping :)

Pierre hugged Charles tightly, he didn’t want to let him go. This heist was a big one, not as big as the bank one they’d done a few months ago. Pierre still couldn’t believe he had actually gone to the field. He hadn’t done a job like that since, still trying to process that he had actually done that.

“I’ll be back soon, Pear.” Charles mumbled on his shoulder.

“I know, I just like holding you.” He pulled back and kissed Charles’ temple. “Now, go do your job and don’t mess it up you idiot.” He smiled at Charles who faked pouted before kissing Pierre and leaving for his job.

It was just Charles and Max going on this job, Pierre wasn’t nervous. The two would always fight at headquarters but whenever they went on a mission they acted serious. Pierre trusted Max, he knew he would protect him.

Pierre tried not to let his thoughts wonder too much as he made his way over to the computer room. When he entered, Carlos and Lando were both hunched over their own computers typing furiously. He knew they’d been working on something big for the past few days, so he remained quiet and sat at his computer. Pierre looked over to where Max usually sat. He sighed quietly, he hated when Charles went on missions where they weren’t supported by someone back at headquarters. It would all be over in a few hours.

When it came time for Max and Charles to arrive back, they didn’t. Pierre shared a look with Sebastian who looked just as confused as he did. Daniel stepped out of where they were hiding to see if he could see anything. Almost immediately a figure clung onto him. Pierre quickly realised it was Max who was crying heavily, his face scratched up and blood on his clothes.

“Maxy, what happened? Why are you crying?” Daniel asked and Max just sobbed more.

By the time Max had calmed down, Lewis had arrived after Sebastian texted him explaining Max had shown up crying and Charles was no where to be seen. Lewis crouched down to where Max was now sat on the floor in Daniel’s arms.

“Hey, can you tell me what happened? Then I promise you and Daniel can go to your room, okay?” Max nodded.

“We-we entered as normal and planned...” Max took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “T-then Kvyat and Magnussen came around the corner, with Fernando Alonso...” Max broke down again and Daniel held him tighter. Daniil had once been in the junior programme for Carbon before Fernando scouted him and Kevin left Carbon for the Arrows too. “T-they let me go....but they took..” Max couldn’t finish he just buried his head into Daniel’s neck.

“Did he try to escape?” Lewis asked, both Pierre and Sebastian heads quickly turned to Lewis, wondering where was going with this.

“No..I don’t think he could..” Max said quietly.

“I think this was planned.” Lewis stood up.

“Oh come on, Lew, Charles wouldn’t do this.” Sebastian folded his arms.

“Well he didn’t try to escape, which means he didn’t fight back.” Lewis came over to his boyfriend. “You know Charles always puts up a fight. Now, we have an emergency meeting to call.” Lewis went to walk away but Sebastian stopped him.

“Charles doesn’t always put a fight, what if he was scared? This is Fernando we’re talking about.”

“Charles’ work has been getting sloppy for months, I’ve been tracking it for months. He was clearly getting tired of being here and planned this.” Lewis explained.

“You sound like a crazy man, Lew.” Sebastian looked at him.

“Glad to know you think that, Seb. The meeting is in five minutes.” Lewis walked away before stopping and turning around. “Daniel, if you want to take Max to your room, I will send you the minutes.” He turned back around and left.

Pierre just stared in the direction Lewis had left as Daniel picked Max up taking him away. Sebastian hadn’t moved either, waiting for the other two to leave. Sebastian came and stood beside Pierre.

“Pierre?” He looked up at Sebastian.

“He wouldn’t leave us, he wouldn’t leave me...” Sebastian hugged him close as Pierre’s eyes started watering.

“I know he wouldn’t, I’ll make Lewis realise that.” Sebastian promised him. “Come on, I’ll sit next to you in the meeting. If you want to leave, I’ll take you. Lewis can’t stop me.” Pierre nodded and followed Sebastian.

As they made their way to the meeting room, Pierre just felt numb. He didn’t know what was going on. He couldn’t process it. Charles wouldn’t leave, he wouldn’t leave Pierre. He knew Charles better than anyone, maybe not Sebastian but close. Pierre didn’t even realise they were in the meeting room until Sebastian pushed him into his chair.

“Are you okay?” Pierre just shrugged, he didn’t know what he was.

Pierre didn’t pay any attention during the meeting, he just burned a hole into the table with his eyes. He knows a couple of people tried to argue with Lewis but it was no use. He wouldn’t change his mind. Pierre needed to know why Lewis was so sure he betrayed them. He waited until everyone but himself, Sebastian and Lewis had left.

“Why are you so adamant that he betrayed us? He would never do that.” Pierre looked up.

“He would be back here by now, he would have kicked and screamed his way out. If he didn’t want to be there, he would be here. He would risk his life to prove his devotion to Carbon and you know that as well as i do. He would rather show up here in a body bag than betray us. It obvious Charles deceived us all, including you.” That last part was what hurt Pierre the most. Charles wouldn’t do that him, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t just toy with Pierre’s emotions especially when his own were so damaged. Pierre slammed his fist on the table before storming off.

“Lewis, are you being serious right now?” Sebastian stood up.

“Yes, i am. Got a problem?”

“What is your problem? Why are you being like this?” Sebastian stood close to his boyfriend.

“Because someone i trusted betrayed us. That’s why.” He scoffed.

“We don’t know he betrayed us..”

“If he didn’t betray us, then where the fuck is he, Seb?”

“How do we know he’s not in trouble?” Sebastian asked.

“Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight.” Lewis said before walking off.

—————————

Pierre couldn’t sleep that night, he found himself tossing and turning and tossing some more. It didn’t feel right being in their bed without Charles. This was their bed, their little apartment at headquarters. It just didn’t feel right. He sighed before getting out of bed and putting his dressing gown and slippers on. He left their little apartment and made his way down to where he knew Romain was. Romain was like his dad, just like Sebastian was Charles’. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He felt bad about waking him up, he really did but he didn’t have anywhere else to turn.

“Pierre? Why are you awake at 2am?” Romain asked him but he stepped aside to let him in.

“I can’t sleep. I just want Charles. He didn’t betray us, i know he didn’t. He couldn’t have.” Romain brought him into a tight hug and Pierre let himself cry for the first time. Romain didn’t go out into the field anymore, not since Kevin - his heist partner - left. He just worked back at headquarters checking stock. Pierre missed having him in the main meetings. At least he didn’t have to explain about Charles because Lewis had every single Carbon member at the meeting.

“You want to stay on my couch?” Romain asked. Pierre nodded. “I’ll get you some blankets and pillow in a minute but listen to me okay? I don’t think he would do that either, especially not to you. I see how he looks at you, that’s love. He wouldn’t leave you. We’ll work this out, i can help you.”

“You would help me?” Pierre mumbled.

“Of course I would, you’re like my son. You mean a lot to me. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Pierre still didn’t sleep much on Romain’s couch, maybe an hour or two but at least it was something. If he had stayed in his bed he wouldn’t have slept at all. When he did wake there was a note from Romain and a banana. Romain had gone to work and told him to make sure he ate. He didn’t feel like eating but he could use the energy after not sleeping. He had just finished the banana when someone knocked on the door. He went over and opened it.

“Lewis wants you.” Esteban told him.

“Morning to you too.” Pierre smiled weakly.

“You aren’t going to like this. Everyone has gone nuts.” Esteban told him as they walked to where Lewis was, it turns out he was in the meeting room and when they entered everyone turned to look at him.

“You wanted me?” Pierre asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, you’ve got a job. I need you to clear out this wear house.” He pushed some blueprints in his direction as Pierre just blinked at him.

“But, but we agreed I’d only go out on the field if i agreed to it.” Pierre looked at him.

“You did fine in the big bank heist, so stop whining and go prepare.” Lewis some what growled at him. Pierre couldn’t help but think something went on between him and Sebastian last night.

“I’m not ready, i only did that because Lando had some trouble with a pin code machine.” Pierre told him, trying not to panic but he definitely wasn’t ready. He couldn’t do this not while Charles was somewhere else potentially in trouble.

“You’re doing it. Get over it.” Lewis pushed the blueprints again.

“If he has to go, then i am too.” Everyone looked to where the voice came from and saw Romain leaned against the doorframe.

“You’re not, you haven’t been out since..well you know.” Lewis said. “You aren’t ready.”

“And neither is Pierre. So i guess we’ll both have to stop whining and get on with it.” Romain repeated Lewis’ words at him. Lewis looked between Pierre and Romain for a minute.

“Fine.” Lewis huffed.

“Lewis, maybe this isn’t the best idea.” Sebastian spoke quietly.

“If you aren’t going to agree with me then don’t say anything all!” Lewis turned to him.

“I don’t know what you’re problem is, I’m just trying to help.” Sebastian sighed before quietly leaving the room, not showing any emotion what so ever. Kimi stood up, gave a cold stare to Lewis and followed his best friend.

“You all have your assignments. Why are you still here?” Lewis hurried off soon after saying that.

Pierre didn’t move when everyone had gone. Romain came and stood beside him, taking the blueprints in his hands.

“If you don’t want to do this, i can cover for you.” Romain told him.

“You don’t want to do this either, lets just get through it.” Pierre shrugged.

The days they spent planning the job, Pierre barely spoke. He ate what Romain cooked for him and helped plan by writing ideas down but he barely said a word. What was the point in talking if he couldn’t share it with Charles? Pierre would have never called himself dependant on Charles but in this moment it really felt like he was. This wasn’t like Charles, he wouldn’t do this. Pierre was so frustrated that Lewis didn’t see that. Pierre suddenly shot up from his chair.

“Where are you going?” Romain asked.

“To Lewis, i’ll be back, if he doesn’t kill me.” Pierre said quickly and left in a hurry to Lewis’ office.

Pierre tried to calm himself down on the way to Lewis’ office, maybe then he could turn around and forget about it. He tried to focus on breathing but then he found himself outside the door. He could either turn around and forget about this or he could go in and tell Lewis straight. The latter seemed more appealing in the moment and that’s how Pierre found himself walking straight into his office without knocking which is something he would never, ever do.

“I would appreciate it if you could knocked.” He looked up at Pierre.

“And i would appreciate it if you could stop doubting my boyfriend but look here we are.” Lewis blinked at him, shocked that Pierre was standing up to him. “Charles wouldn’t do this you know he wouldn’t. He would rather die then cross us. He was taken and instead of doing something about you’re being moody and tearing apart your own relationship. You are affecting every single member of Carbon. Stop it.” Pierre didn’t even realise he started crying until Lewis handed him a tissue.

“Sit.” Pierre took the chair opposite Lewis and put his hands together on his lap.

“I’m sorry.” Pierre raised an eyebrow. “I failed Charles, i put him in a situation that was dangerous and look how it turned out. I have a responsibility to care for him and i didn’t. I’m sorry I accused him of betraying us, i just refused to believe he got taken because it would have been my fault. I don’t know how we’ll find him but anything you require to find him you can have it. If you want me to reassign that mission i can do.”

“No, it’s okay. Romain seems excited for it actually. I think it will be good for us.” Pierre said. “I wish you told me that instead of accusing him.”

“I know, I think i need to go apologise to Seb, if you’d excuse me.”

“Enjoy having make up sex.” Pierre smiled before leaving and going back to Romain.

As he walked, he let his thoughts wonder. He didn’t feel any better. At least now Lewis could admit the situation but yet somehow it didn’t make him feel any better about it. He wished there was something more he could do. The Arrows, Fernando Alonso’s gang, would never leave clues. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to give up the location of Charles. Surely the gang knew what Charles meant to them all, they were smart by taking him apposed to Max. Everyone loved Max as much as they loved Charles but Charles was closer to Seb and Lewis. Pierre knew he spent many times in their apartment having breakdowns that ended in him being cuddled by both the men. Max didn’t have that with the gang leader and his second in command, he had it with Dan. Which is why Fernando would have taken Charles. He wanted the leader and second in command to crumble, if they weren’t active in Carbon it would be easy for Fernando and the Arrows to infiltrate them. Pierre had to hand it to them, that was a smart plan it was just a shame Carbon was smarter. Lewis and Sebastian would never let their walls down in public or in front of people they didn’t trust.

“Everything okay?” Romain asked as he sat down.

“Lewis is having apology sex with Sebastian.” Romain tilted his head slightly. “Oh, I told Lewis straight and he opened up to me. He doesn’t think Charles betrayed us.”

“Good, because he wouldn’t. Did he say anything about the job?”

“He said, he can reassign it but i said i think it would be good for us. You seem excited about it.” Pierre smiled.

“Is it bad that I’m excited about it?” Pierre shook his head. “I just haven’t done a field job in ages. I’m nervous too but i agree. I do think it will be good for us.”

“Let’s do this.” Pierre smiled.

Pierre and Romain worked hard over the next day to make everything perfect. They had gotten guns from Robert, Lewis had decided to hire him after Alex told him how reliable he was. They made sure to get the best armour Carbon had. They weren’t slacking this off. Lewis met them in the garage at the time they had agreed to, just so they could do a quick brief before they left.

“You two sure you can do this?” Lewis asked.

“Positive, we have a really good planned. Detailed down to the seconds.” Pierre proudly smiled.

“We’ve worked very hard.” Romain added.

“I trust you. Now, remember I’ll be available over the ear piece at any time should there be problems. Go show me how hard you’ve worked.” Lewis waved them off into the car before going to his office.

As Romain drove them to their location, Pierre could feel his hands getting more clammy. He felt his heart going faster. He always imagined his first proper planned mission back into the field to be with Charles or at least to have Charles available on the ear piece. Romain offered him a sweet smile as the pulled up and Pierre suddenly had a feeling in his gut as if something was wrong.

“Something’s off.” He mumbled as they climbed out the car.

“You think?” Romain loaded his gun and secured it as Pierre nodded.

They silently and quickly made their way to the entrance, Pierre went to pick the lock but it was already broken. He silently signalled to Romain who shrugged. He heard Romain passing the information onto Lewis. They aimed the guns ready in case somebody was inside. They did a very quick but thorough search. They were alone. It was only when the adrenaline from that had gone, they had realised this place had already been cleared.

“Boss, it’s empty.” Pierre spoke

“What do you mean?” Lewis’ voice came in.

“I mean there’s a whole party in here, what do you think i mean?” Lewis didn’t respond when Pierre said that. “Oh, umm, sorry, adrenaline, you know.”

“Don’t worry, i just muted myself because i was laughing. I’d expect that from Max not you but it’s completely empty?” He asked.

“Unfortunately.” Pierre answered, he was disappointed. He wanted to do this. He had failed the mission too, Pierre looked at Romain who looked just as disappointed as himself.

“You haven’t failed, guys. This isn’t your fault. I’m proud of you guys for even trying.” Lewis said. “Can you do once quick search, just to double check if there’s anything.”

“Copy.” Pierre spoke, he went in one direction while Romain went in the other. The warehouse was small enough that he could still see Romain but big it enough he had to squint.

“There’s a note.” Pierre turned around when he heard Romain’s voice. “It says, sucks to be losers, much love, the Arrows.”

“They are never creative, are they?” Lewis rhetorically asked over the ear piece.

“And it says p.s, hope you don’t miss Chaos.” Romain added.

“How did they know his code name?” Pierre asked.

“Kvyat and Magnussen, I’m assuming.” Lewis said. Pierre saw Romain distantly wince when Lewis mentioned Kevin.

It was only then Pierre saw something carved into the support beam. There was a circle with a dot underneath and an arrow pointing from the dot to the circle. Underneath the dot was cross, below that was a 5 marked out in a tally, a 3 marked out in the same way below that. Then there was a date for next week and a badly drawn pear. Pierre couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he let his finger trace over the symbols. Hoping this was who he thought it was.

“It’s him...” He whispered, loud enough to be picked up by Lewis and Romain.

“Who? Where?” Romain held his gun.

“No, Charles left us a sign. I don’t know what the shapes mean but the 5 and 3 stand for I need help, I’m not okay. There’s a date for next week and a badly drawn pear. I’ve seen him draw a pear before, it’s the one thing he can’t master.” Pierre spoke.

“That clever little bastard.” They heard Sebastian over the ear piece. Pierre didn’t want to ask why he was there. Romain came over to him, looking at the carving.

“What if the shapes mean a place?” He looked at the them. “The dot and circle have to be connected because of the arrow.”

“It could be a target?” Pierre threw out, even though that was a bit far. He knew Charles.

“Target’s Cross.” Romain whispered.

“Isn’t Target’s Cross...” Pierre didn’t even want to finish the question.

“Where my best friend betrayed me and shot me? Yes it is.”

“That place was brought by a big company a few months back. They must be attacking it next. He’s leading us straight to him.” They heard Lewis speak. “Come back, we have an attack to plan.

Pierre felt Romain pulling his sleeve gently. Before he left he took a photo, he wanted to remember his boyfriend’s one moment of intelligence. Once he got Charles back he would definitely be teasing him about this. Pierre really hoped this meant they were getting Charles back. By the time they had arrived back, Lewis had assembled every single member of Carbon in the meeting room. It was a tight squeeze but somehow they managed to fit.

“All jobs you have been assigned or are working on need to be put on hold. That’s an order, not a suggestion.” Lewis started. “We have a week to plan this, we will be facing Alonso’s gang and I promise you will we be getting Charles back.” Lewis’ gaze went to the empty chair between Sebastian and Pierre. “I need you guys working the hardest you have ever done. We have a location, but not a day so we will be there all day. There is no chance I’m letting any of you skip this, not that i think you would but Charles is family. Let’s start with a plan.”

Pierre didn’t really pay attention to Lewis, he just started thinking about what state Charles would be in when they finally got him back. Would he be hurt? Would he even be alive? Pierre couldn’t afford to think like that. Charles was a lot stronger than everyone made him out to be. He just had to get through this week and then he could see Charles again.

The next week went a lot slower than Pierre would have liked it to even if he was piled with work, by his own request, the hours still dragged on. As it got closer to the day, he found it harder to sleep spending most nights on Romain’s couch scrolling through his phone.

He barely got an hour of asleep before he had to be awake. Pierre expected to be the first person up but when he passed the IT department, he saw Max crying silently in front of a computer. He quietly entered and sat beside Max.

“Are you okay?” He asked whispered. Max shook his head, rubbing at his eyes until Pierre took his hands. “Don’t do that.”

“I miss Charles.” Max admitted.

“Thought you hated him?” Pierre joked quietly.

“He’s my breakdown buddy, we’re both as fucked as the other.” He said shakily. “I could have stopped them taking him, it’s my fault he’s gone.”

“No it’s not. I know you did everything you were capable off.”

“Thanks.”

“Why are you awake this early?” Pierre handed him a tissue.

“Couldn’t sleep and though it’d come double check this stuff.”

“Does Dan know you’re here?” Max shook his head.

“Didn’t wanna wake him.”

“I’ll text him, just so he knows your safe. Mind if i sit with you for a bit?”

“No, i could use some help with binary code. You’re the best at it.”

“Of course.”

Daniel came to find them about 15 minutes before they had to leave to make sure they ate before going. Both of the boys had a much more calmed exterior now. Nobody knew how long they were going to be at Target’s cross for. It was a hidden enough place that you could attack it at any point in the day. This was one of those situations where they’d have to play the waiting game. They all hid in the shadows, hidden from sight. It was going to be one long day.

About 3 hours had passed and still no sound of anybody, Pierre had to keep waking Daniel up because he kept falling asleep. Pierre was about to wake him up again but Daniel was woken up by the sound of some trying to unlock the door. Everyone’s attention suddenly moved to the door.

“Attention.” Lewis whispered into the ear piece.

The tension in the room suddenly soared. Pierre felt his own muscles tense as he gripped the gun, everyone had different roles. He had to stay hidden until the shooting started. From where he was he could see the clearing, this where they would enter. As he said that, they came through the entrance. Pierre watched Fernando lead his gang, he didn’t expect him to show up. The rest of his gang joined his side. Pierre had to fight the urge to run out when he saw Charles beside Kevin. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Max tense and bite his lip.

“Well, boys look at all this stuff. Just for us.” Fernando smirked.

“Not so fast.” Lewis emerged from his hiding spot with Sebastian and Daniel either side of him. Antonio and Checo coming out too.

“What the hell?” Fernando blinked at Lewis. “How did you know we were planning this?”

“That’s not important. I believe you had something of ours. You have two choices, let him go and we’ll let your gang walk out of here alive or we’ll take him back.” Lewis aimed his gun.

“Over my dead body.” Fernando pulled his own gun out.

In a matter of seconds the room had filled with smoke from the guns. Pierre couldn’t see where he was shooting. They’d been told to avoid shooting Charles at all costs but in this smoke Pierre could barely see his own fingers. He heard some shouting here and there but it was hard to here over the firing of the bullets. When the smoke started to clear, Pierre thought it was over but then he realised it was his vision going black. It didn’t take long for Pierre to realise he had been shot. He tried to look for someone but he couldn’t see. He let himself succumb to the darkness and fell to the floor.

The shooting didn’t last much longer. When the smoke had cleared Lewis realised Fernando had escaped but most of his men where dead. Lewis could see three of their own guys injured, two conscious and one note. He signalled Kimi in who brought his assistants in. Kimi rushing to Pierre while his assistants went over to Checo and Romain. It was only after Lewis made sure they were getting medical assistant that he saw Kevin body shielding Charles. Kevin must have done that during the smoke but the question was why.

“Get away from him!” Max went to go for Kevin but Daniel held him back.

“Maxy, he could be armed.” Daniel pulled him back.

“I am but I won’t hurt you. Please let me explain.” Kevin begged, looking more at Romain who had refused to be taking back to headquarters as they discovered the bullet had only grazed his arm.

“Give us your gun and Charles and I’ll let you explain.” Lewis told him.

Kevin placed his gun on the floor and kicked it to Lewis who pocketed it. He removed his arms from around Charles who went straight to Sebastian hugging him tightly, Max coming over to join the hug.

“Where’s Pierre?” Charles asked.

“In a minute, Chaos. Just hug us while Kevin speaks.” Sebastian told him, Charles nodded. Everyone turned to Kevin. Romain coming to stand beside Lewis.

“Where to start? I suppose the beginning is the best place. Well me and Romain came here like we were told. Everything seemed fine but then somebody came behind me and covered my mouth and eyes. Took my away. Knocked me out. Someone forged the note that was left, Charles told me about that by the way. I had no idea. I thought you guys would come find me, i thought you would know I wouldn’t do that to you. When a few months had passed and you didn’t I decided i would deceive Fernando and one day find a way out. I told Fernando fake information about and planted things to make it look real. He started trusting me. He then eventually made me one his second in commands.” Kevin said.

“He never has been smart.” Sebastian laughed.

“Then a year passed and i couldn’t find a way to leave and have you guys hear me out. You would have killed me.” Lewis nodded to that. “A few weeks ago Fernando told us about this plan to take Charles so i told him i wanted revenge on him. He let me take charge. I’ve protected Charles the best he could but if I told people they couldn’t hurt him it would look suspicious. When i took Charles i told him quietly i would get him out.” Charles nodded in agreement.

“He was gentle with me.” Charles said.

“I kept him away from people the best he could. I had to hurt him once and believe me I hated it. He told me to do. It would have looked suspicious if he wasn’t hurt. Then i forged Sebastian’s handwriting and sent Lewis the blueprints for the warehouse. It was risky but Lewis didn’t question it and luckily gave the job to Pierre. I had snuck Charles there before you guys got there to leave the clue. Once again, it was risky. You could have sent some juniors and they would have passed it by. Then i organised this on our side. I provided them with guns that had no ammo and bad armour. I let off a couple of smoke bombs too so i could protect Charles. They would have noticed if he had armour on. You have to believe me, i know there is no reason too so if you don’t want to I’ll go.” Kevin continued.

“You can trust him.” Everyone looked at Charles. “He’s telling the truth. He didn’t want to hurt him, i told him he had too. I believe him. He’s been nothing but nice to me. Plus, i heard Fernando saying he hoped i would end up like Kevin and he admitted that they kidnapped him.”

“You promise Charles? You promise this is true?” Romain asked him.

“Je vous promets.” Charles told him.

Romain took one looked between the two before going over to Kevin and hugged him. Kevin smiled in relief and hugged him back.

“I didn’t think you betrayed us. I just had to pretend i did because the ‘evidence’ was there.” Romain whispered.

“As if i would ever leave my partner in crime.” Kevin whispered back.

“You know, I haven’t been in the field since you left.”

As the two spoke Lewis turned his attention to Charles, checking him over for injuries. He was alright apart from a few scratches and bruises. Sebastian refused to let go off him.

“We should tell him about Pierre.”

When Pierre woke up, he felt a heavy presence on his chest. He blinked his eyes very slowly and saw a mess of brown hair on his chest. He soon realised this was Charles. Instead of hugging him, he decided to look around the room because he didn’t want to wake him up. He saw Kevin and Romain talking, that confused him. Kevin betrayed them.

“Hi, Pierre. I’ll explain about him later.” He turned to his left and found Lewis and Sebastian. He could also see Checo on the bed next to him. The Spaniard waving with his non bandaged arm, he waved back.

“I think you should wake Charles.” Sebastian told him.

“That’s mean. He’s sleeping.” Pierre replied looking down at him.

“Wake him, man. We’ll give you some time then Kimi will be in.” Before he went over to Kevin and Romain he closed the curtains around him. Pierre wrapped his arms tightly around Charles, though he loosen up when he felt his torso hurting.

“Charlie..” He kissed his head. “Wake up for me..” He moved his hand to run his fingers through Charles hair.

“No, Seb, sleeping.” He pouted sleepily.

“It’s not Seb.” That woke Charles up, the Monégasque looked up at him and when he saw it was Pierre he buried his head into Pierre’s neck and cried softly.

“I thought i would never see you again.” Charles mumbled.

“Do you really think I’d let you go?” Charles shrugged. “Listen to me, love. I will never, ever let you go. Not if i can help it. I love you more than anything. I’m so glad you’re alright.” Pierre kissed his head again.

“Kevin really protected me, i think you should thank him once someone explains.” Charles looked at him and kissed his lips gently, Pierre smiled against them.

“For now, let me just keep you close.” Pierre whispered.

“I hope you know you’ll be giving me piggy back everywhere for the next few weeks.” Charles grinned cheekily.

“Anything for my Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @landonorrisgeorgerussell if you have any requests or just wanna say hi :)


End file.
